


cats and other challenges

by vivahate



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (Tobio's family baggage to be exact), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kageyama Tobio With Cats, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Married Life, Slice of Life, family baggage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivahate/pseuds/vivahate
Summary: “Was that Hime?” Miwa asks over the phone, having apparently heard that pathetic yowl.“No.” Tobio grunts, “It’s a different cat I picked up from the garbage on my way home.” On the other end of the line Miwa laughs gleefully, probably thinking he’s joking.He’s not.(Or; Sometime in the year following the Olympics, Tobio finds himself adopting a cat. And then three more. Hinata doesn't mind.)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 31
Kudos: 582





	cats and other challenges

**Author's Note:**

> wish i could write one (1) lighthearted story that stays lighthearted till the end and doesn't suddenly become about the Mortifying Ordeal of Being Known and Reaping the Rewards of Being Loved. let's just focus on the cats please.
> 
> inspired by conversations with the spectacular Emily <3

Tobio looks around the apartment reluctantly, content to let Miwa do all the talking while he looms behind her restlessly. After all, getting dragged by his sister to meet an old friend of their mother’s for some inane reason isn’t exactly his idea of a perfect Friday evening. Which he’d rather be spending at home, for starters, and not being made to socialise with a strange woman who greeted them both as warmly as if they were her long-lost relatives. She’s known them since they were _this_ little, she insisted. 

Tobio could swear this is the first time he’s seeing her.

The stranger in question is a middle aged woman in a white turtleneck and oversized oval glasses with pointy edges. It’s her hair that catches Kageyama’s attention first though: short and curly, wafting around her head in soft fluffy tufts.

Privately, Tobio thinks she looks like a cauliflower. He likes cauliflower. The pang of hunger in his stomach follows the thought almost immediately and he turns to frown his displeasure at Miwa who has clearly had no forethought in dragging him here the second his practice was over without even bothering to explain _why_. She doesn’t flinch under his gaze, and it does nothing but sour his already foul mood further.

Tobio is tired and hungry and he wants to go home to his husband.

“I wouldn’t do this normally, but I’m in a bit of a tight situation. My son was supposed to take care of her but he got held back on his business trip and I’ve got to get on a plane to Germany tomorrow morning and I’m taking her mother with me -- I’ve already boarded her -- but she’s just too small to take with. Don’t worry, she’s had all her shots, and really _thank you so much_ for agreeing! I hope I haven’t put you on the spot with this.”

With _what,_ Tobio despairs. Miwa’s behaviour alone has been suspicious enough to indicate that whatever this is leading to… Tobio’s gonna be the one left to deal with it. 

His phone buzzes in his pocket with a text notification and his jaw clenches in frustration. It must be Shouyou, wondering where on Earth he’s scampered off to after Tobio texted him telling him he’d be home in half an hour. It’s been significantly longer than half an hour. 

“I’m sorry,” Tobio interrupts, growing more impatient and irritated by the second, “Er, I don’t think I follow. Who?”

The woman blinks up at him for a moment, clearly surprised by the question and Miwa snickers quietly beside him, the traitor. Tobio feels his cheeks burn with embarrassment. 

“Oh! The kitten!” the woman explains, offering him a smile that is at once apologetic and reassuring. “I breed Ragdoll cats. I’m sorry, I assumed you’d be the one taking her since Miwa-chan said her partner’s allergic…”

“He’ll take her.” Miwa assures and Tobio whirls around to gape at her.

“ _Huh?_ ”

“Wonderful!” the woman beams, relieved, “Kageyama-san did mention that you always wanted one as a child.” Through the haze of panic that’s suddenly taken over his mind, Tobio still has the presence of mind to pick up his mother being referred to. The statement brings up a mixture of complicated emotions that Tobio’s hardly equipped to deal with on the best of days, let alone now with the sense of dread crawling up his throat. On the one hand, his mother has thought of him, has remembered that little detail and specifically mentioned it to her friend who was desperate for her cat to find a new home. It is a considerate and earnest gesture, and the part of Tobio that always longs to grasp at any opportunity to bridge the distance between him and his parents is thrilled.

On the other hand, she seems to have forgotten. Animals hate Tobio. 

“Miwa.” He whispers desperately, “This is a bad idea. I can’t take this cat.” 

He’s fully prepared for her to tease or at the very least laugh at him again, but in a rare instance of sympathy, Miwa reaches to squeeze his arm comfortingly. 

“It’s fine. Just have a look at her first, okay?” she whispers back, offering a small excited smile, and as if on cue the woman suggests they go meet the kitten at last. She rambles on about her son’s work and her daughter’s academic achievements - she’s in middle school and she won a speech contest just last month, that’s what the framed certificate is for - while ushering them into the living room. 

The kitten is not at all what Tobio was expecting it to be. Despite Tobio’s unfortunate history with any and all animals, he has seen and even attempted to pet kittens in the past. None of them have been as tiny and vulnerable looking as this one. Only a little bigger than the size of his fist, with a round belly and wispy white hair covering her body except for the areas of her ears and mouth where she’s light brown. She is curled up on a blue blanket in the corner of a cushion, big enough to accommodate at least ten more kittens like her. Momentarily Tobio is thrown that such a tiny thing can even exist. 

“She’s such a sweetheart,” the woman assures, mistaking his surprise for reluctance, encouraging him to move closer. She leans over Tobio to stroke the top of the kitten’s head. The kitten blinks awake immediately, shaking her head and chirping at them when she sees she has guests. “Ragdolls are very affectionate and calm by nature. You’ll get along in no time!”  
  
“Oh.” Tobio says lamely, throwing a curious look over his shoulder at Miwa, unsurprised to see her standing pridefully with her hands on her hips, looking incredibly pleased with herself. Of course she’s put thought into this. And Tobio is immensely grateful for the combined efforts of her sister and mother, but he’s not sure that introducing him to a creature that is supposed to be _naturally_ friendly, is going to fix Tobio’s catastrophic bad luck with animals. Isn’t it all about the environment pets are brought up in, anyway? 

He takes a deep breath and resists the urge to squeeze his eyes shut as he reaches out to pet the kitten. The kitten chirps again, leaning into his touch eagerly. 

“She likes you!” Miwa says, nudging his side and Tobio has to bite hard at his bottom lip to contain the giddy smile that fights to break across his face. 

“She...does.” Tobio says, sounding awed and strange even to his own ears. Experimentally he glides his fingers gently over the top of the kitten’s head again, and this time the kitten slowly closes her eyes, clearly enjoying the attention. Tobio swallows around the sudden tightness in his throat and wills his mouth to work, “Does she have a name?”

The woman looks a bit taken aback by the question at first before answering, “I don’t usually name them, you see. No point in doing so, as I generally sell them once they’re old enough.” she explains sheepishly and then perks right up as if she’s recalled something. “Oh actually my daughter likes to jest that she’s too well-mannered for a kitten. Almost like there’s a sense of elegance about her.”

Tobio frowns. “Elegance?” 

“She looks very graceful when eating.” the woman tells him seriously. Tobio has no idea what that means. It’s a kitten. 

“Okay.” he says dubiously, turning his attention back to the kitten. Tobio hasn’t named anything or anyone ever in his life: maybe it’s best to let Shouyou choose a fitting name... 

Tobio freezes the instant the idle thought crosses his mind, something akin to - not panic exactly, but something very, very close - overcoming him. Tobio’s not particularly adept at social … things, but even he’s not incompetent enough to not know that telling your husband that you’re adopting a kitten should come sometime before you’ve adopted it.

“Oh so you’re a little princess, are you?” Miwa coos at the kitten, breaking Tobio away from his thoughts. His anxiety mellows out as he watches the kitten preen under Miwa’s touch and softly spoken compliments. This whole thing still feels a little like a self-indulgent dream. Miwa won’t think much of it, but this is profound for Tobio and he _is_ grateful. 

And suddenly he knows what he’ll name the kitten. 

Tobio finds himself in his and Hinata’s flat twenty minutes later with a box of supplies and the princess - or _Hime_ as he named her - cradled protectively in his arms. 

Hinata doesn’t seem to mind.

* * *

“This,” Tobio tells Hime smartly, while holding a toy mouse in one hand and balancing a thick paper-cover book labeled “A Complete Guide to Cats: Everything You Need to Know About Your Feline Companions” in the other, “is something you’re supposed to play with. Here, try it.”

Tobio dangles the mouse in front of Hime’s nose, in a manner he hopes is enticing but Hime only spares a minute glance at it before looking up at him instead. Not to be discouraged Tobio tries a different approach. He places the toy on the floor, before the kitten’s paws this time, waiting for her to reach for it on her own accord.

Hime only blinks up at him blankly. Tobio nudges it slightly towards her. Nothing.

His hopeful expression crumbles. 

It’s been about a week since Tobio brought Hime home and nearly that long since Tobio’s devoted all his non-volleyball and non-Hinata time to ensuring their apartment is as cat friendly as possible. The book advises that cats should have a place to sit or climb on, and so Tobio’s made sure Hime has the comfiest bed and a cat house that comes with an intricate structure for her to explore and play in. 

Then naturally it had to come down to toys. 

Buying a mouse felt like a safe choice at the time but Tobio’s not so sure anymore. He’s tried throwing it, holding it, dangling it, _gently_ _dropping_ it. All to no avail. Hime looks more excited when she sees him passing by the fridge, expecting to get a treat than she does at the sight of the plush mouse. 

Feeling dejected Tobio reaches to pick up the toy, keenly aware of the kitten’s watchful gaze on his every movement. He’s about to withdraw his hand when Hime finally moves, but instead of leaping after the toy as Tobio hoped, she butts her head against Tobio’s hand, nuzzling against him affectionately.

Tobio’s heart melts instantly.

“It’s the colour, isn’t it?” Tobio says understandingly, stroking Hime’s head. Of course. Green mice are unheard of. His kitten isn’t stupid. “It was the only one left. I’ll get you a different one later. Can’t you try this for now?” 

He holds out the mouse in the palm of his hand for Hime to sniffle at and appraise up close but she still seems entirely confused by the item. Like she does want to play but is unsure of the rules.

“Ok.” Tobio relents, petting her again and deciding to give it a rest for now. Hime’s been working hard enough. “We’ll try something else.”

Tobio sinks down to the floor fully, resting his back against the armchair and buries himself back in the book. He turns over page after page, frown deepening when he can’t find anything on encouraging good play habits. He clicks his tongue in annoyance, but continues to leaf through the book purposefully. He’s just finished a section about grooming when he senses light movement near his left foot. Hime must be wandering around so he doesn’t think much of it. 

Until he is made to think of it when he feels another movement - a _weighty_ one - right on his foot this time. He looks up sharply, bewildered.

And then promptly freezes. 

“Oh.” Tobio breathes out, afraid to move a muscle. Maybe he should stop breathing too.

Hime has bodily latched onto his socked foot, hanging on with her tiny claws and trying to nibble at Tobio’s toes. _Trying_ , for all of Hime’s enthusiasm, her teeth are just as tiny and harmless as the rest of her and Tobio barely registers it as a ticklish sensation. To make sure this is not a fluke Tobio moves his foot a little from side to side and then up and down. Hime seems only more delighted for the added challenge and latches on happily with all her might.

Tobio feels a wobbly smile spread across his face.

He hears Hinata call for him from the kitchen, probably calling for dinner but he doesn’t dare move. He doesn’t think he’ll ever move.

“I can’t.” Tobio calls back, immediately getting distracted again when Hime’s grip slips precariously, sending his heart into a frenzy, before she’s clambering back up with renewed vigour, tail wagging excitedly.

Before long, Hinata comes to check on him, looking momentarily confused when he can’t immediately spot him and then laughing heartily at the sight on the floor.

“Seems like she’s found a worthy opponent.” Hinata says, making his way over and plopping down beside Tobio’s feet where the kitten seems to be having the time of her life. “Look how happy she is!”

Tobio’s face hurts from how hard he’s smiling.

“I didn’t know cats… did this sort of stuff.” He says at long last. _No cat’s ever let me close long enough for me to find out_ , he doesn’t add, but Hinata must pick it up from his voice for he nudges Tobio’s leg affectionately.

It’s not so rare, these days, for Tobio to experience these brief spells of overwhelming gratitude for the way his life has worked out. These instances have increased considerably since Hinata’s return from Brazil, and Tobio suspects will only continue increasing from here on out. He gets to play volleyball professionally with - and thrillingly often enough against - his husband and volleyball partner. He’s played in a foreign league and been to the Olympics twice. He gets to come home to Hinata who he’s made a home of their own with. 

Heart fluttering wildly in his chest, Tobio looks up at Hinata only to find a pair of brown twinkling eyes already looking at him. Tobio smiles at him warmly and Hinata smiles right back before - 

“Wow,” Hinata says suddenly with hushed awe. “Hime is so tiny next to your ginormous foot.”

Tobio doesn’t stop smiling even as he sticks his other foot onto his husband’s beaming face. 

* * *

Tobio knew that his good luck with cats would run out sooner or later. After all it appeared under too peculiar circumstances and all too suddenly for it to truly last. 

He never could’ve expected it to go down this hazardously, though. 

Even Hime looks on at the proceedings with eyes Tobio can only describe as judgemental, making no move to come any closer, opting to observe the scene up from her climbing tower instead. Tobio can’t really blame her. 

It’s not exactly a pleasant sight.

He doesn’t understand how things got this bad. Everything was fine on the way home: it’d let him pet it, feed it and had been entirely agreeable all until the moment Tobio brought it home.

It being the kitten he happened upon a few blocks down the road of course. Tobio does not know enough about cat breeds to recognize it as anything other than a Ginger Cat with brown stripes by its eyes and across its cheeks, rippling all along its tiny body. 

Tobio doesn’t even know if it’s a he or a she. But he does know that it most definitely is _loud_. Moreover, the kitten simply won’t settle. The second Tobio stepped foot through the threshold of the apartment the initially timid yet friendly kitten he’d found curled up in a sad ball in a secluded corner near the train station seemed to be replaced with a little demon bent on lurking under furniture and only darting out to have a swipe at Tobio’s hands or to hiss at Hinata’s plants. Hime took one look at it and decided to stay put. 

To make matters worse his sister picked the most unfortunate time - just when Tobio was in the middle of a wild kitten chase around the house - to give him a call to discuss arrangements for a New Year family dinner of all things. Beyond the fact that Tobio has not sat around a celebration table with his family since he was a toddler probably, it was the timing that irked Tobio the most. It's only November. 

“You know how they are. Mother’s gonna be here next week, but father won’t be back well until December. Better to get the planning done now than later.” comes Miwa’s excited chatter over the phone and Tobio doesn’t have it in him to dampen her mood by mentioning the feral ball of fur currently hissing at him from under the sofa. Balancing the phone between his ear and shoulder he sets out to pat the floor lightly with both hands, trying to coax the kitten out. If anything it only scutters farther away. “I’m thinking, a dinner gathering at yours?” 

That gives Tobio pause and he frowns as he pulls himself up a little from his crouched position. 

“Why mine?” Tobio asks, more curious than accusing. He knows that his sister’s, much like his own, relationship with their parents is less than enviable. Frankly he’s a little surprised that Miwa is personally involving herself in a family reconciliation of her own scheming: during his school years she tended to spring those on Tobio instead. Well-meant as they were they’d hardly led to anything particularly … familial. They had none of the warmth and easy kindness Tobio was welcomed with in his now husband’s household and what he had grown to associate genuine, unconditional family relationships with. 

Years may have passed but Tobio doubts his parents’ outlook has changed much.

But a tiny treacherous part of himself that’s not currently occupied being heartbroken over having all of his attempts at affection be rebuffed by a feral kitten, is secretly hopeful. 

He’ll do it, if that’s what it takes.

“Hitomi’s going home to visit relatives. It’d feel weird celebrating it here without her.” Miwa explains and the petulance over having to be away from her girlfriend over the holidays is almost painfully audible in her voice. For once Tobio feels something akin to sympathy rather than the usual annoyance when he’s forced to listen to Miwa boast about her relationship for hours on end: he would feel just as bummed out if he had to spend the holidays away from Hinata, something proven rather challenging over time since their profession routinely takes them all around the world. “Besides there’s no way I can cook that much festive food, let alone deal with all the leftovers on my own, Hitomi probably won't be back not till like the eighth. It’d be easier if you hosted it and I’ll swing by to help with the preparations.”

“Okay.” Tobio relents, “I’ll - “ He cuts himself off with a curse when he hears the tell-tale scrabble of tiny claws and imagines the kitten must be having a go at the sofa leg. He reaches his hand underneath, patting the space imploringly but it only serves to startle the kitten into letting out a loud mewl of distress. Tobio draws his hand back immediately. 

“Was that Hime?” Miwa asks over the phone, having apparently heard that pathetic yowl.

“No.” Tobio grunts, “It’s a different cat I picked up from the garbage on my way home.” On the other end of the line Miwa laughs gleefully, probably thinking he’s joking.

He’s not.

“Scared the poor thing that badly, huh?”

“Look, Miwa,” Tobio cuts in impatiently as the kitten darts out for a moment only to take a threatening swipe in his direction and delve back into its hiding nook. His pride has already been wounded enough as it is, he doesn’t need mockery from his sister to add salt to the wound. “I’ll ask Shouyou if it’s alright with him and call you about the details later, okay? Bye.” 

Tobio groans, rubbing a hand over his face in frustration. What is he supposed to do with a kitten so skittish it seems to scare itself more by its wild expenditures than any clumsy attempt at affection on Tobio’s part ever could? He can’t just sit there idly, hoping for a glimpse of the little demon before it streaks out to attack again. 

The door lock clicks in the distance and Tobio spins around in place sharply, eyes wide with panic. Shouyou must be back. 

It’s not that Tobio’s been planning to keep the kitten a secret - he’s not sure he’d pull off even the smallest attempt at sneakiness when it comes to Hinata - but he didn’t exactly plan much ahead. Between bringing in a stray and having said stray start a commotion while he had to sort out family matters no less, there had simply been no time for that. At the very least he would prefer to introduce Hinata to the idea of a second kitten under more promising circumstances, when the kitten is more agreeable and less...murdery.

“I’m home!” comes his husband’s chipper voice from the hallway and Tobio shakes himself, immediately leaping to his feet. He hovers near the sofa uselessly for a full minute before bracing himself and marching out of the living room under Hime’s ever perceptive gaze. There’s nothing he can do but stall now.

Tobio makes his way to the kitchen where he can hear the distinct sounds of grocery items being unloaded from shopping bags and predictably finds Hinata standing by one of the counters. In spite of the circumstances, Tobio has to stop by the doorway to take in the sight and the rush of awe he feels for him. In the noon sunlight streaming through the window, Hinata seems to shine with a light of his own. 

“Hey there.” Hinata grins, giving Tobio a large grin over his shoulder before blinking at him for a moment and leveling a more sombre look his way, “What’s wrong?”

Tobio feels his hands begin to sweat. 

“Nothing.” He blurts, loud and suspicious and resists the urge to facepalm. Scratch attempts at sneakiness, he’s physically incapable of telling even the smallest lie to this man. He clears his throat and tries again. Calmer. “Nothing’s wrong. Why?”

Hinata has turned towards him fully now and Tobio tries very hard not to fidget under his calculative gaze.

“You look...troubled.” Hinata says softly, concern evident in his voice, and Tobio can tell he wants to ask more but clearly doesn’t want to push if it’s something Tobio’d rather work through himself and come to him later. Tobio’s heart squeezes in his chest with appreciation as he feels himself relax at last. 

“I’m fine.” Tobio tells him truthfully and gestures at the phone still clutched in his hand. “Miwa called.” Hinata perks up with interest. “She said we should host a new year’s family dinner.” 

Hinata seems to perk up even more. 

“Oh - ! That’s good, right?” Hinata says, trying to repress his excitement in case the proposed gathering is what’s bothering Tobio. Then he frowns, backtracking a little. “Wait, New Year’s? It’s only November.” 

Tobio huffs out a small laugh. 

“Yeah, my parents like to plan ahead.” He says sheepishly and eyes not meeting Hinata’s, adds, “And uh - it’s good. I’d like that.” 

Hinata looks surprised for a moment before his face softens into something relieved and happy instead. He slowly makes his way towards Tobio, and leaning down slightly as Hinata leans up to peck his lips softly comes as second nature by now. 

“That’s great, then.” Hinata says, pressing another kiss under Tobio’s jaw and glides his hands over his arms. “Besides, I’ve always wanted to impress your family with my _phenomenal_ cooking.” 

Tobio feels his lips twitch into a silly enamoured smile. 

“You don’t have to push yourself.” 

“I want to.” Hinata tells him simply and then slyly, “Why, did you want to cook some of your horror dishes instead? Cause we can do both.” 

“Shut up.” Tobio says, an embarrassed flush rising to his cheeks. Despite Hinata happily taking on the role of the household master chief, he doesn’t seem to tire of poking fun at Tobio’s disastrous track record in the kitchen. Sullenly he adds. “That’s not what I meant.” 

Hinata snickers under his breath before squeezing Tobio’s arms comfortingly. “I know, I’m just teasing.” Hinata says, eyes earnest. “And I really do want to. I’m glad they’re coming to see you.” 

Tobio lets himself relax in Hinata’s hold. He didn’t even know how much he needed to hear that - to hear _Hinata_ say that - when he brought up Miwa’s phone call on a whim. He smiles down at Hinata lovingly hoping it conveys at least a fraction of the enormous gratitude he feels towards him. For him. “Okay.” he whispers. 

“Good.” Hinata tells him, and then gives him a stern one-over, “And next time _tell me_ when something’s bothering you instead of moping around and making me jump through hoops.”

“Mmhmm.” Tobio sighs, looping his arms around Hinata’s neck and nuzzling their foreheads together. His hands run over the length of Hinata’s shoulders and Tobio has to make a conscious effort not to get carried away in his appreciation of the new broadness and firmness of muscle - 

“Also,” Hinata says, restrained laughter in his voice. “You have something stuck to your jacket.”

It takes a good moment for the words to sink in, comfortable as Tobio is wrapped around his husband and when it does it’s with a great amount of bewilderment that Tobio looks down to find a pair of green eyes blinking up at them with rapt interest, belonging to a distinctly familiar ginger creature latching on with all its might to Tobio’s jacket.

Tobio gapes. 

The kitten mewls up at him and though it’s not scowling any longer Tobio still feels as if he’s being accused of something. 

Hinata laughs at him and Tobio feels only a little betrayed and mostly just relieved when the kitten readily jumps into Hinata’s hold when prompted and even hugs his arm. 

Yeah. 

Tobio can’t really bring himself to complain at all, when it takes only a few pats and soft murmurs from Hinata for the kitten to finally settle down. 

(The story of how they adopted Rusty is one that never fails to bring up an embarrassed flush to Tobio’s face - cause _really_ , the kitten must’ve been having a bad day, they’re getting along swimmingly now - and one that Hinata never passes up the chance to retell to any willing ear.) 

* * *

When taking in the kittens, Tobio thought through a variety of things: how to best appeal to them, how to ensure the most cat-friendly environment for them, how to best adopt them into the life of two highly sought after volleyball players (Tobio now knows more about regulations on traveling with pets than he’s ever cared to and the list of friends and teammates willing to pet sit in case he and Hinata both need to be away only keeps growing) but no book, no online article prepared him for the inevitability of life’s nature. 

Kittens eventually start growing. 

It’s only been four months since Tobio adopted Hime and she already seems to have transformed from the tiny clumsy kitten who always craved attention and couldn’t figure out the purpose of toys into a beautiful, elegant cat who seems to prefer her independence a little more now. 

It’s devastating. 

Rusty too has grown noticeably over the course of the month he’s been with them and though his temper has certainly mellowed out after that very first disastrous day Tobio brought him home, he still has a curious little streak about him and seems to be getting bolder by the day. He’s even taken to the two new strays Tobio took in over the last two weeks with relative ease and enthusiasm. 

As with most things in his life, the two new cats happened to Tobio totally by chance. 

He found Chibi - the white kitten currently lodged inside a cat tunnel in the form of a log - lurking in front of their apartment complex. Tobio fed her once and she decided to follow him everywhere from that point onward and well. It took less than a day for Tobio to make a decision. 

_“For just a while,”_ he told Hinata who caught him at the doorway with the kitten bundled up in his arms on route to the vet. Tobio didn’t miss the way Hinata’s eyes seemed to shine with endless amusement, _“Until she’s big enough and I can find her a new home.”_

Tobio and Chibi came home that day to a brand new cat bowl and extra food and supplies in the closet. 

Being the tiniest among the bunch, she received the name Chibi. But looking at her now, fooling around in the log with Rusty persistently trying to push her out, she seems to have grown so much Rusty suddenly looks smaller in comparison. Tobio could swear she doubled in size overnight. Even the log doesn’t seem to have enough moving room for her anymore, given the visible effort it takes her to slide in and out of it every time. 

The other cat he took in - _temporarily!!_ \- is a calico, around seven months old, according to the vet, with large black and orange spots covering her mostly white fur. Hinata named her _Aki_ due to her colouring. Presently she lies curled up by Tobio’s side on the sofa in lieu of joining in the fun of the smaller kittens. She got her shots in the morning and has been extremely clingy and cuddly all day because of it but Tobio feels strangely moved by it all the same. 

Things have been going exceptionally well overall, but Tobio still can’t help but wonder. Given how spontaneously his feline family has expanded, he’s bound to do so. His biggest concern being his husband, of course. 

Tobio can’t really tell if Hinata has a particular preference when it comes to animals. Well, pets to be exact. Tobio remembers from their high school years how infatuated Hinata used to be with the shiba that would frequently visit coach Ukai’s shop. Tobio doesn’t remember the dog’s name, but he remembers the way Hinata’s face would light up every time he would catch sight of it, rushing over to greet the owner - a young man in his twenties, grown familiar with Hinata over time - and the dog, unfailingly delighted to see him. Asking Hinata, someone who seems to harbour enough love and patience for nearly every living creature on Earth whether he prefers dogs or cats, has always felt kind of stupid. And more than pointless now, after Kageyama’s successfully smuggled in not one, but four kittens with little to no prior planning with Hinata. 

Still, in true Kageyama nature, he does the deed and only later begins to ponder. What if Hinata’s been hoping to get a dog? Or no pet at all? Has Kageyama been awfully presumptuous this entire time?

Hinata seemed more than agreeable with the addition of their tiny companions and stopped looking surprised altogether after Kageyama brought home Rusty. He never questioned, never poked fun at him or complained. Only cooed at the new feline friend, helped Kageyama come up with a name and came home with extra food the next day. 

That ought to be a good sign, Tobio supposes.

Kageyama breaks away from his thoughts when Hinata yawns loudly, pushing away from the desk and stretching his arms over his head. Kageyama’s eyes naturally follow the length of muscles well to Hinata’s defined shoulders and he’s distracted enough that he doesn’t immediately notice the bundle of fur curled in Hinata’s lap happily doing the same. Hime stretches languidly, clearly coming around from a nap but doesn’t seem to be in any hurry to move from her current spot. Hinata huffs softly, scratching behind Hime’s ear. The expression he wears is so soft, it aches to look at him.

“You know,” Hinata tells him quietly but with a certain lilt to his voice like he’s about to share a wonderful secret, “I don’t know how I’ve ever got anything done without a kitten in my lap.”

And just like that Tobio falls in love all over again.

* * *

It’s a Friday night and Tobio is spending it lying facedown on the sofa. He isn’t dozing. He isn’t resting. He isn’t really moving much and if left to his own devices would prefer to remain this way. He isn’t even sure if Hime is still close by, pottering around with one of her toys hoping to coax Tobio to play with her. 

Tobio does feel guilty for not giving her any attention, but can’t will his body to do more than mash himself further into the cushions and groan. He’s a full-grown adult with an accomplished career, the most loving husband and circle of friends he could ever ask for. He’s not supposed to crumble so easily when his parents cancel on him _yet again_ only days before their planned visit. 

Miwa was very...sympathetic over the phone and if she was at all affected by the news she didn’t show it, Tobio suspects, for his sake. Mostly, she was just incredibly frustrated and Tobio can’t tell if her fierce rants made him feel better or worse. Her girlfriend was already insisting she take the earliest train and come visit her in her family home and Tobio personally had no objections to that despite Miwa’s hesitations.

He’s not alone. He’s gonna be fine. 

But it doesn’t mean he can’t be sad. 

He becomes slowly aware of the telltale noises coming from the direction of their front door and it is a testament of how utterly drained Tobio feels that he makes no effort to cover up the state he’s in before Hinata gets here. 

Hinata’s wandering into the living room soon enough. He lingers minutely by the threshold and although Tobio’s not looking, he can feel Hinata’s burning gaze on him. After a beat of silence Hinata shuffles in quietly and sits on the floor beside him. 

Hinata takes Tobio’s closest hand gently between both of his own and squeezes comfortingly. Understandingly. Like he took one look at Tobio and simply _knew_. 

The corners of Tobio’s eyes begin to prick traitorously. 

“I’m sorry,” Tobio mumbles. He feels more than he sees Hinata whirl around in bewilderment. “You went to all this trouble planning the perfect meal and it was all for nothing in the end.”

“It wasn’t for _nothing!_ ” Hinata bursts, incredulous and Tobio finally raises his eyes to meet Hinata’s impassioned ones, “I planned the perfect new years meal for my husband, and I’m still gonna enjoy it with him like I’ve been meaning to!”

Tobio’s heart flutters helplessly and he allows himself to slump just a little more into the sofa. If Hinata is surprised by his reaction, he doesn’t let on.

“Oh.” Tobio says. He looks down at their sandwiched hands with wonder. His chest feels a little lighter already. 

He lies there trying to gather his thoughts and Hinata continues to sit beside him, continues to hold his hand. 

“I just don’t understand.” he murmurs a little defeatedly. “Am I doing something wrong?”

“What? Of course not!” Hinata squeezes his hand again, shifting in place so he can face him a little better, and the words tumble out and over each other in his hurry to reassure. “Why would you even think that?”

“What else, then?” Tobio bites out, years of pent up frustrations and hurt and above all, suffocating confusion raising their ugly heads all at once. He doesn’t want to unload any of this on Hinata and he hopes the other can tell that none of this is directed at him. Tobio’s just so, so _tired_. “I hoped maybe things would be different when I became older and made a life of my own. That we would be able to connect better. But nothing’s changing. So clearly it must be me. Something _I’m_ not getting right.”

Hinata lets out a pained noise at that and Tobio squeezes his eyes shut when Hinata lifts a hand to comb through his hair soothingly. A part of Tobio almost wants to resist the touch, doesn’t want Hinata to - to _coddle_ him. But the bigger more rational part of Tobio’s brain that remembers all the highs and lows he’s experienced with his husband and each and every time they’ve held each other’s shoulders when either of them couldn’t do so on his own, welcomes it desperately.

“Don’t say that.” Hinata tells him quietly, a complicated expression on his face. He strokes the side of Tobio’s face tenderly. “You’ve done plenty to reach out to them. Them not doing anything to meet you halfway is not your fault, that’s on _them_.” 

Tobio bites his lip because it’s so close to trembling and shuts his eyes again for a moment, just breathing Hinata and his words in. It’s always like this with his parents: one step forward, two steps back. They care enough to know that Tobio loves animals, but not enough to enquire if he actually ended up adopting one. They knew just enough about Tobio’s interests in high school to leave leaflets of volleyball training sessions around, but not enough to actually ask if he’d ever gone to one. So it figures that Hinata, someone who’s been with him through it all and witnessed the same scene over and over again would get fed up one day too. And the fact that it’s Hinata of all people saying this, _Hinata_ who never holds grudges and has always been the one to encourage Tobio to make the first step towards resolving a tense situation, puts a different kind of weight to his words now. Tobio knows he’s not just saying this to make him feel better. 

Hinata means every word of it. 

“And don’t you _ever_ think that again. You’re the most generous, considerate and loving person I know.” Hinata says in that fierce, almost foreign voice that appears only during the moments of peak intensity of a long drawn out match. “Anyone who can’t see that is an idiot!”

“Ugh.” Tobio utters, turning his face back into the cushions. He wants to protest but he’s busy convincing the sofa to swallow him whole. He doesn’t know what he’s more embarrassed by: Hinata’s words or his apparent inability to take compliments from his own _husband_. It doesn’t help that he’s infinitely weak for Hinata’s voice when he gets dead serious like this. When every word he says is filled with certain silent danger...

Ugh!

Hinata’s face softens considerably and he huffs fondly as he strokes Tobio’s cheek with the back of his hand, “You okay?”

Tobio’s sure his face is burning but even so he leans into the touch, an answer for which no words are needed. Hinata leans close to kiss where his hand was a moment ago.

Tobio’s own hand is still cradled in Hinata’s tender grip, twin golden bands pressed together and Tobio feels like his heart has suddenly taken root in his throat.

How did he ever get so lucky? For the one person he loves so fiercely to love him right back?

“Look who’s here.” Hinata says quietly and Kageyama feels a little guilty because he knows Hinata must be pointing at his beloved Hime, but Tobio can’t stop looking at his hand in Hinata’s hold. How right it feels for it to be there. “Looks like Hime wants to play.”

Tobio doesn’t need to look to know that Hime’s dragged over a distinctly green mouse for Tobio to play with. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> do you start writing fluff to cope and halfway through decide to go from kittens to unaddressed family issues instead or are you normal?? 
> 
> i started struggling with this towards the end and i'm mostly just happy that i finished it at all. so yeah bon appetite.
> 
> if you love haikyuu feel free to come say hi to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tobioer)!


End file.
